mutantanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 - Final Exam Transcript
(The episode begins when the T.V. screen goes frizz as the video plays the three Circus Freaks gradgulits) Female Narrator: Evil villains gradgulation proudly presents... These circus freak trio gradgulits! (Shows the three circus freaks from the first apprentence episode "Last Laugh" Acid Breath steps up first) "Acid Breath" The man who can breathe out acid inside his mouth and can steal the gold and a lot of money. (Acid Breath breathes acid towards the metal and melts all the safe deposits and stole the money from the bank) "Frightwig" The girl who use her hair by stretching it out through all the furniture and causing bad luck to others. (Frightwig stretches her hair timburring all the furniture in every building) And "Thumbskull" The man who was strong and really powerful it can lift up everything including the cars and buses and trucks and vans. (Thumbskull lifts every car from the streets and throws them toward the building) And those are the circus freak trio gradgulits inside the circus tent. (Video stop as the T.V. goes frizz again by turning it off then Mrs. Agent told the evil alien Vilgax who was hiding in the shadows to see what it thinks) Mrs. Agent: Well, Mr. Vilgax? What do you think? Vilgax: Impressive. Those villains we're be able to help me retrive the omitrix from Tennyson who once defeated me by getting my vengence on the Tennyson family. But first those circus freak trio have to pass one Final Exam. (Goes into the chair and sits down) And it's like this. Do us a favor. Destory the Mutant Animals. And then we'll talk. (The lights go out with Vilgax in the shadows, Mrs. Agent and the circus freak trio) (Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (We cut to Dr. Animo's Pet Shop where the episode started and Mutants Hamster, Tyrannosaurus and Mammoth are looking for the remote for the Television) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Aww come on! It's gotta be around here somewhere! (He looks under the couch in the living room then to the Mutant Hamster sniffing everywhere around the room) How could you lose the remote?!! Mutant Hamster: (To Mutant Tyrannosaurus) What makes you so sure I lost it? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: It was right here a minute ago and we haven't tested out the new television set we justed ordered! Mutant Hamster: Try asking the Mutant Mammoth! He's the Instinked one! Mutant Mammoth: Hey! I didn't lose the remote! It was you, Mutant Tyrannosaurus! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: I don't care who lost the remote! Dr. Animo's pet shop! His rules! Mutant Mammoth: Why don't you try the buttons?! (Mutants Hamster, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus argue about the remote they'd just lost till Mutants Frog, Seagull and Cockatiel came in and Mutant Cockatiel told everything about working together to Mutant Frog) Mutant Cockatiel: And that is why we Mutant Animals have to work together to become strong against the monsters and villains. (She and Mutants Frog and Seagull saw Mutants Hamster, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus who are arguing about the remote) Mutant Frog: Whoa take it easy, mutants! (Mutants Hamster, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus stopped arguing as Mutant Frog hops over to them) Would somebody please tell me what is going on here? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Well. If you ask me, tell that to the guinea pig here who has lost the remote! Mutant Hamster: Hey! I didn't lose the remote! We just got the new television to watch! Dun! Mutant Mammoth: And we didn't know the who's its or the what's it! Mutant Frog: Hmmm. You're started to sound like the Tennyson family. Speaking of the Tennyson family. We will get our revenge on them someday till Dr. Animo says so. (While Mutant Frog explains everything to the other mutants, Mutants Seagull and Cockatiel opens the fridge and saw a disgusting food who pops like bubbles which made them freaked out and zaps feather bombs at the popping food with a "sploosh" and Mutants Frog, Hamster, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus stopped explaining everything) Maybe we should just go out for a pizza. (We cut to outside in a day time where all six mutant animals are at a pizza-reia eating their slices of pizza with extra cheese) Mutant Seagull: Man this is some good pizza. Mutant Cockatiel: I've decided to have a slice of pizza to be very good that we mutant animals eat. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Hey! I want more slices! (Suddenly, Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull A.K.A. the circus freaks are about to seek a crime and a plan by luring the six mutant animals into their trap. They put a baby carrage on the street where the fake baby doll is inside it and Thumbskull is inside the bus driving it) Thumbskull: Come in Frightwig and Acid Breath! Everything's according to plan! Frightwig: Good! Phrase One of our plan is finally completed. Proceed with Phrase Two. Thumbskull: Got it! (Drives the bus heading towards the baby car-rage where the fake baby doll is in it which made the six mutant animals saw that the baby is in danger) Mutant Frog: Mutants! Go! (Mutants Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel, Seagull, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus sprang into action to save the baby from the street and stopping the bus from running over it but a last the baby car-rage inside was a fake baby doll that they just saved) Mutant Hamster: No way! Mutant Cockatiel: You've got to be kidding. Acid Breath (Fake Baby Doll): You Mutant Animals fell right into our trap! (Sprays acid out of it's mouth which made mutants Frog, Hamster and Cockatiel hold there noses. Then Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acid Breath comes out of the bus right infront of the six mutant animals) Thumbskull: It took you long enough, you jerks! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Yo! Who are those villains!?! Mutant Hamster: Yeah and what's a jerk? Frightwig: We are the circus freaks! Thumbskull: Beyond your worst nightmare! Acid Breath: We have to come to destory you! Mutant Frog: Whoever you are, we don't even care what your names are. Mutants! Get them! (All the six mutant animals charge into battle while the circus freaks sprang into action. Thumbskull lifts up the Mutant Tyrannosaurus by throwing him into the air making Mutant Tyrannosaurus scream) Mutant Cockatiel: (Gasps) Tyrannosaurus! (Files up to save the Mutant Tyrannosaurus by grabbing him with her bird feet) Mutant Mammoth: Charrrrrrrrrrge!! (Runs into Acid Breath who shoots out acid from his mouth making Mutant Mammoth smell it with his nose and it smells really bad and Thumbskull punches him) Mutant Hamster: Yaah!!! (Jumps onto Frightwig who stretches out her hair grabbing the Mutant Hamster into grip) Hey let me go! Frightwig: Only if you say, please! (Throws the Mutant Hamster into the air making him crash into Mutants Frog and Cockatiel) Mutant Hamster: Sorry, guys. Mutant Cockatiel: Better watch out for hitting us! Mutant Frog: Listen up, Mutants I have a plan! (But Thumbskull lifts up a really big truck and throws at Mutants Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel and Seagull) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Ohhh nice plan out there, Froggy. You wouldn't even get to finish it! Acid Breath: Are you ready to give up yet? (Then Mutants Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel and Seagull got up and Mutant Mammoth joins with the five mutant animals) Mutant Frog: No. We're just getting started! Thumbskull: I'll get them!! (Runs towards the Mutant Animals but just then...) Dr. Animo: STOOOOOOOOOP!! (Jumps in towards the circus freaks infront of them) Anyone who harms my pets is going to have to answer with me! Dr. Animo! Acid Breath: Listen to us you old hag inventer! There's only one villains who will get revenge on the tennyson family. And it's gonna be us! Frightwig: We gradguated from the circus from our boss! Thumbskull: So don't even think about it! Dr. Animo: Enough! I won't let you harm my pets! We settle things Villain to Villain! (Gets the circus freaks to come over here with sign language with his hand then Frightwig stretches out her hair grabbing him in a grip then Thumbskull uses earthquake on the streets by cracking them open and Acid Breath breathes acid out of it's mouth on the cracked opened streets melting it away making a really big hole down the sewers) Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Frightwig: Sure. (Let's go of Dr. Animo making him fall into a really big hole into the sewers and screamed) Dr. Animo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Splashes into the sewer waters) Mutants Frog, Hamster and Cockatiel: (Sees that Dr. Animo was fallin and gone in the sewers) ANIMO!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the six mutants animals back at the pet shop where they're about to miss Dr. Animo for his dirty work) Mutant Frog: I don't believe it. Dr. Animo's gone. He made a sacerfice of himself. Mutant Hamster: Now how will we get revenge on the Tennyson family? Mutant Cockatiel: We don't. Without Dr. Animo we're hopeless against the circus freaks. (Later, Mutants Seagull, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus came in with bad news) Mutant Frog: You mutants. Any sign of Dr. Animo? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: No. There's no sign of him down the sewers. Mutant Seagull: We'd searched everywhere. And all we found was this. (Shows Mutants Frog, Hamster and Cockatiel the DNA Transmutatior) Mutant Cockatiel: His DNA Transmutatior. Mutant Hamster: Dr. Animo won't survive without it. Mutant Frog: Dr. Animo isn't our leader for now. Now will have to find a new leader. And a new person who controls the DNA Transmutatior. (Just then there's a knock at the door) Mutant Hamster: A new person... here? Or is it...? Mutant Cockatiel: Animo? (The Six Mutant Animals went to the door to see what it is but the three circus freaks busted through the door sending the Mutant Animals flying against the wall) Thumbskull: Knock Knock! Frightwig: Nice place you got here! Acid Breath: We'll just take it! Mutant Frog: You mutants spread out! I'll handle this! (All the five Mutant Animals do what Mutant Frog says till the circus freaks spread out and search for one Mutant Animal to take on. Mutant Frog shoots out his long tongue against them but Thumbskull grabs the Mutant Frog's tongue and throws him around and around. Then we cut to Mutants Hamster and Cockatiel running to safety until Frightwig stops their safety) Frightwig: And just where do you think you're going? (Stretches out her hair grabbing Mutants Hamster and Cockatiel by grip and throws them around and around. Then we cut to Mutants Mammoth, Tyrannosaurus and Seagull running to safety but Acid Breath blocks their path to safety) Acid Breath: So what's the hurry? (Jumps onto the Mutant Tyrannosaurus) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Hey!! Get off of me you freak!! Nobody touches my scales and bones!! Mutant Mammoth: Hang on, Mutant Tyrannosaurus!! (Charges towards him but...) Acid Breath: Oh no you don't. (Shoots out acid out of it's mouth making Mutants Mammoth, Tyrannosaurus and Seagull smell it and it's really bad. Then the three circus freaks kicks out all six Mutant Animals outside out of their place and went flying all the way into the swamp) Frightwig: Thanks for the rent, Mutants! Thumbskull: Time for you to start surfing!! (Uses his earth crusher with his hands to make a really big wave on the swamp and the water against the Mutant Animals) Acid Breath: Too bad Dr. Animo not here with those mutant freaks. Now we get revenge on the tennyson family! And there's nothing they can't do to stop us. (The three circus freaks went inside the pet shop until we cut back to the six Mutant Animals down in the swamp by getting up and imagine of what they said earlier to themselves) Mutant Frog: What just happened here? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: I can't believe we got kicked out of our own pet shop!! Mutant Hamster: None of this would've happened if Dr. Animo has been defeated! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Hey!! If would've happened if the circus freaks would've just get they're revenge on the Tennyson family!! Mutant Mammoth: Enough!! Arguing isn't gonna solve anything. Mutant Seagull: We can't let this happen and won't let those circus freaks get revenge on the Tennyson family! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Don't you guys get it!!? They won, we lost!! It's Over!!! Mutant Cockatiel: So that's it then? The Mutant Animals are finished? Mutant Hamster: And Dr. Animo's gone forever. Doris: (Off Screen) Not just yet! Looks like you've got yourselves a new leader to protect villains and monsters now! (On Screen) Me! Doris! Mutant Frog: Doris! You're in charge of us now? Doris: That's right. (The Mutant Animals are confused when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the circus freaks who are inside the pet shop looking around the place that they can do) Thumbskull: Say! I can use this T.V. set for the living room. At least somebody would know where to find the remote. Frightwig: I hear ya, Thumbskull. There's some Animals who are in the small cages that we can keep. Acid Breath: Forget that! Wait till you hear some music. (Looks at the C.D. and through everything he want to hear which are just not right for him) Frightwig: The boss will think that we stole the Mutant Animals' place to take over around here. Without their leader Dr. Animo there's nothing they can do to stand in our way. Thumbskull: Don't worry. We'll be ready for the Mutant Animals in no time. (Later, The six Mutant Animals and Doris peaked out the window and begins to sneak into action up upon the ceiling) Acid Breath: Nope. (Throws the crud-ed music disc away) Nope. (Throws away the snotted music disc away. Then Mutant Frog's long tongue grabbed Acid Breath All the way up to the ceiling and through the roof then it grabbed Frightwig up to the ceiling and through the roof and finally it grabbed Thumbskull up to the ceiling and through the roof. Then outside the circus freaks who are now up upon the roof outside saw the six Mutant Animals along with Doris as the their new leader of the team) Frightwig: Hey! What's the idea of bringing us up upon the ceiling?! Thumbskull: Yeah that wasn't very nice! Mutant Frog: We're telling you. We're just getting started! Doris: It's payback time for making Dr. Animo fall into the sewers! Acid Breath: (Grunts) Get them!! Mutant Frog: Mutants Go!! (The six mutants animals charged into battle and so does the circus freaks) Doris: Go get em my new adopted Mutant Animals! (Mutant Frog used his long tongue against Thumbskull) Mutant Hamster: You're mine now, Frightwig! (Charges and runs into Frightwig) Mutant Cockatiel: Hah hah hah hah hah hah! (Uses her bird feet to kick Acid Breath 6 times in the face) Acid Breath: (To the Mutant Mammoth) How's about I make you smell my acid through your nose!? Mutant Mammoth: I was hopping I was waiting for this! Mutant Frog! Now! (Acid Breath is about to use his acid breath against the Mutant Mammoth but the Mutant Frog grabs Acid Breath with his tongue and begins to chew on him making Acid Breath scream) Acid Breath: Cut it out!!! I can't stand clean!!! Mutant Frog: (Spits out Acid Breath making him go down) Actually, it's smiley clean. (Frightwig stretches her hair out wide to grab the Mutant Hamster) Doris: Hamster! GO!! (Mutant Hamster got loose of Frightwig's hair and grabs em with his paws by throwing her to the weak spot of the building) Mutant Hamster: You're luck just ran out! (Frightwig growls as the building comes tumbling down on her. Thumbskull runs as Mutants Seagull and Cockatiel stops his path) Mutant Seagull: And just where do you think you're going? (But Thumbskull runs away from the Mutant Birds until he bumps into Mutant Tyrannosaurus who scares him and makes him surounded and so were Acid Breath and Frightwig) Mutant Cockatiel: Finish the job, Mutant Frog. Mutant Frog: With pleasure! (Hops on Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull squishing them with a stomp making them in a lot of pain) Acid Breath: I'm calling Vilgax! (Uses his phone but Mutant Frog grabs Acid Breath with his tongue again then grabs him with his little webbed feet in the front) Mutant Frog: Who is Vilgax? Acid Breath: What would you like to know, Froggy? (We cut back to Vilgax's ship again to withness the circus freaks' defeat) Vilgax: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!! All of my gradguwits of the circus freaks have been defeated by those Mutant Skilled Animals. Mrs. Agent: They found a woman who was their new leader, sir. Vilgax: Forget the Omitrix Ben Tennyson was holding. We just found news heroes to acomplish. And I have recorded them to see if they can stop me! (Records to what the Mutant Frog said "Who is Vilgax?" earlier 30 times. Scene cuts back to Dr. Animo's Pet Shop where the six Mutant Animals are still looking for the remote with the new team leader Doris) Mutant Hamster: Noooo!! I can't believe someone touched my stuff!! Mutant Cockatiel: Someone has sabbatodge the whole food is about to eat! Mutant Seagull: They went into my room. No one goes into my room. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Roomshroom! It's been three days and I still can't find the remote... (Doris whistles as she points the remote which she found on the couch underneath the cusions) Ahhh! (The six Mutant Animals stopped looking for the remote and sits around with Doris while she turns on the new Television with the remote on her hand) Doris: You know. When I'm with you guys, Dr. Animo put me in charge of this place when he fell into the sewers. Mutant Hamster: Great. We get to spend time with Doris. Mutant Mammoth: Correction. Anyone will know that someone is trying to figure out who Vilgax is, we'll be ready for him. Mutant Frog: Yes. But... I'm glad that Doris is part of our team. (Doris points the remote to the camera and presses a button by turning off the power as it blinks to black) THE ENDCategory:List of Episode TranscriptsCategory:List of season one transcripts